oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yes! Fresh Pretty Cure 5 GoGo: A Rescue Mission Under the Sea?!
Yes! Fresh Pretty Cure 5 GoGo: A Rescue Mission Under the Sea?! (﻿Ｙｅｓ！フレッシュプリキュア５ＧｏＧｏ！　海中で救出作戦！？''' '''Iesu! Furesshu Purikyua Faibu GoGo!: Kaichū de Kyūshutsu Sakusen!?) is the first of the Pretty Cure teamup specials written by Cure Shabon. Plot In order to achieve her goal of becoming the most beautiful female in the universe, a mermaid named Coral sends out her amphibian minions to capture any woman who may get in her way. When Miyuki and Urara turn out to be among the kidnappees, the Fresh and Yes Cures have no choice but to join forces and rescue their comrades, while forging a brand new bond. Characters Pretty Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Returning Allies *Chiffon *Tarte *Azukina *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts *Syrup / Amai Shiroh Teamup-Exclusive Allies *Wakame (ワカメ) **A clownfish who used to be Coral's best friend before her corruption through the Deadly Sin Amulet, and helps out the Cures, claiming to know a way to bring her back to normal. Villains *Coral (コーラル) **The main villain of the movie, a vain and spoiled mermaid princess who wants to be the most beautiful and desired female of the universe, and does so by capturing various women such as Miyuki and Urara, as well as hypnotizing men, such as Daisuke, Yuuki and Kento, to do her bidding. *Urokos **Coral's amphibian footsoldiers. Their name comes from the Japanese word for "scale", as in a fish scale. Items *Deadly Sin Amulet (大罪のお守り Taizai no Omamori) **The source of Coral's powers, it's said to have been crafted eons ago by demons, and was found by Coral one day while she was off from royal duties. It is tremendously powerful, nearly unable to be removed, and allows the wearer's most prominent sin to take over and control them completely. At the end of the movie, the combined power of both teams of Cures manages to destroy the amulet, returning Coral to her previous state. Power Debut Attacks Cast *Momozono Love / Cure Peach: Kanae Oki (沖佳 苗 Oki Kanae) *Aono Miki / Cure Berry: Eri Kitamura (喜多村 英梨 Kitamura Eri) *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine: Akiko Nakagawa (中川 亜紀子 Nakagawa Akiko) *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion: Yuka Komatsu (小松 由佳 Komatsu Yuka) *Chiffon: Satomi Koorogi (こおろぎ さとみ Kōrogi Satomi) *Tarte: Taiki Matsuno (松野 太紀 Matsuno Taiki) *Azukina: Mayu Isshiki (一色まゆ Isshiki Mayu) *Chinen Miyuki: Mayumi Iizuka (飯塚雅弓 Īzuka Mayumi) *Chinen Daisuke: Tarusuke Shingaki (新垣 樽助 Shingaki Tarusuke) *Sawa Yuuki: Shinsuke Ueda (植田真介 Ueda Shinsuke) *Mikoshiba Kento: Toshiyuki Toyonaga (豊永 利行 Toyonaga Toshiyuki) *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream: Yuuko Sanpei (三瓶 由布子 Sanpei Yūko) *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge: Junko Takeuchi (竹内 順子 Takeuchi Junko) *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade: Mariya Ise (伊瀬 茉莉也 Ise Mariya) *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint: Ai Nagano (永野 愛 Nagano Ai) *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua: Ai Maeda (前田 愛 Maeda Ai) *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose: Eri Sendai (仙台 エリ Sendai Eri) *Coco / Kokoda Koji: Takeshi Kusao (草尾毅 Kusao Takeshi) *Natts: Miyu Irino (入野 自由 Irino Miyu) *Syrup / Amai Shiroh: Romi Paku (朴 璐美 Paku Romi) *Wakame: *Coral: Yoko Hikasa (日笠 陽子 Hikasa Yoko) Music Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Crossovers Category:Teamup Specials